


Sonic 2: Robotnik's Revenge

by Cornholio4



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Echidna tribe, F/M, Found Family, Wachowskis are a good family, a sequel to the movie, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to the movie with inspiration from Sonic 2 and 3.Sonic has found a family in Tom and Maddie but the peace doesn’t last forever. Robotnik has returned and his has an ally in Knuckles the Echidna.Fortunately the Wachowskis have a new friend in a twin tailed fox.
Relationships: Tom Wachowski/Maddie Wachowski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Robotnik was spending his 87th day on the Mushroom Planet and despite the lack of resources; he was nowhere near close to giving up. A lesser man would but he wasn't a lesser man; he had a blue alien hedgehog to get vengeance upon once he returned to Earth. Revenge upon him, the police officer who dared punch him, his wife and those in that stupid Montana town that dared stand against him in defiance.

Robotnik never understood other humans and hated how unpredictable they could be; unlike his perfect machines which would carry out their programming without question. Humans as a species were something he could not completely understand and he had utter contempt for anything he could never completely understand.

He didn't deserve to be lasting away on this fungus ridden planet; after all he had been through. He was an orphan and only knew his first name was Julian and he didn't even have a surname to him. He mastered his intelligence and rebuilt his life; getting payback on anyone who dared mess with him. He grew up, had his name legally changed to Ivo Robotnik, earned several PHDs, built up his lab and took a contract with the US Government. He went through too much to be losing it all now.

While planning for his vengeance and look for a way back; he never thought what he would do if he couldn't find anything beyond all the mushrooms that this planet consisted off. He was not losing his mind on this planet because his mind existed on a level beyond any normal human mind so he just continued on his trek across the planet. With no other company but himself, his thoughts and of course Agent Stone. Plus he had the hedgehog's quill to use once he found something to use it on.

He had gotten to the latest planet but was blindsided by the golden portal opening up; just like the one that the blasted Hedgehog used to send him there in the first place...

* * *

The offices of the feared dangerous crime lord Lil Devil; the man who practically ruled the city with his drug crime ring while masquerading as a law abiding Senator. With his resources and crooked police officers on his payroll; he was seemingly untouchable.

However kicking down the entrance of his building were two freakish looking aliens who meant business. One was Toejam a red alien with gold chains, carrying a boombox and his eyes were connected to large appendages on his head and the other was Earl a large yellow man in blue swim trunks and sunglasses.

Soon the place was swarming with Lil Devil's men and the intercom had Lil Devil's voice shout "so the two aliens freak think they can stroll into my city and mess up my operations. I own this city and I plan to own this country with my plans to run for President. I will make sure that you two regret ever leaving your stupid planet!"

Toejam then placed the boombox on the floor and turned it on with it playing Coolio's _Gangsta's Paradise_ , "Come on Earl, let's make Lil Devil and his men cry like an anime fan on prom night!" Toejam said as they then launched into fighting with the men.

* * *

"Okay seriously, why do people hate this? This is awesome!" Sonic screamed as he and Tom Wachowski were playing Toejam and Earl for the Xbox 360 or Toejam and Earl 06 was it was called to separate itself from the older Sega game series. It was infamous for being an infamous commercial and critical flop and one of the worst video games ever. Sonic was playing as ToeJam and Tom as Earl. Tom wanted to show video games to Sonic and it led to this; Sonic had found Tom's copy of the game being used as a book stand.

"Are you kidding Sonic; just about everyone hated the other edgy and mature aspects of this game." Tom laughed as he then turned to his wife Maddie on her phone while they beat up the bad guys in the game. "Maddie, back me up... Look up what the critics say." He asked while noticing he was struggling against an annoying large enemy.

"Gaming Media Weekly said ' _0 stars out of 5 is still too high a score in my book but that's as low as we can go here!_ ' VG Lowdown named it the worst game of the year and said ' _I don't feel comfortable calling this one of the worst Game reboots ever or the worse game of the year because that is giving this disgrace of a classic Series more attention than it deserves!_ ' Digital Entertainment said ' _I had been dreading having to play and review this ever since the trailer and it definitely lived up to expectations and that is the kindest thing that can be said about this game!_ '" Maddie said reading from her phone and Sonic just shook his head as he just continued playing.

It was about more than 2 months after the whole experience with Robotnik and him being sent to the Mushroom Planet; the Wachowskis were amazed that those who in Green Hills agreed to keep quiet about what happened to the media or to anyone who was not there. It showed how much respect they had for Tom and it made his decision to stay even better.

Even Crazy Carl was keeping quiet about it; just satisfied being acknowledged that he was right but he did tell them that he would be keeping an eye on 'the Blue Devil'. Even though Tom and Maddie denied that they saw Sonic after that night; it was pretty much an open secret to everyone involved that Sonic was staying with them.

The US Military and Government exonerated Tom and they used Robotnik's assistant Agent Stone as a fall guy; they made a public statement to the media saying that Tom had discovered the overpowered EMP device that Stone was using for his act of domestic terrorism and so Stone had forged evidence framing Tom for this. Just as the Military man had implied; it seemed that according to the Military and Government the man called Robotnik had never existed.

So it was nice being vindicated and not being fugitives; plus the gift card for Olive Garden was nice as well.

There were still Maddie's sister Rachel but she was keeping quiet about it; they suspected that she had a visit from the government agents who convinced her to be silenced. They still believed that they would be careful around her and wouldn't dare to dismiss the idea she would want to get evidence of Sonic to tell the media.

"You guy are so cute; a father and son bonding." Maddie smiled and suddenly Sonic dropped his controller and froze which got them concerned; Tom prodded him and soon they saw him running at full speed, the stereo was now playing We Are Family by Keke Palmer and suddenly Sonic had pulled them into a big hug.

"I have a Donut Lord Dad and a Pretzel Lady Mum! I haven't had a family since I lost Longclaw and it had taken me this long to realise I have new human parents!" Sonic cried and the Wachowskis then smiled as they returned the hug. The family shared in the moment even as Toejam and Earl were killed by the bad guys in the video game.


	2. Chapter 2

Robotnik looked at the portal opening up and saw that the other end of the portal was some sort of jungle and coming out were small red furred creatures like the blasted hedgehog; they were wearing tribal masks and had quills on their heads making them look like dreadlocks. They were holding spears and Robotnik pulled out Agent Stone to protect him as a shield.

The main one in the middle faced Robotnik and asked “You! Are you a native to this world?” Robotnik saw that while they were still pointing their spears at them, they were not attacking. Hesitantly he put Agent Stone away and faced them.

“Yes, I am the high prince of the Mushroom people and I rule over this whole world.” Robotnik stated sarcastically and then laughed as he saw that some of them were taking him seriously and bowed. “No of course not, you inferior brained simpletons! I came here by force, using what I believe must be the same magic Rings that you just used. I am Doctor Robotnik and while I was forced here; I may open up a restaurant service for those visiting by portals like you. Now the mushrooms may seem bad as first but you will learn to get used to them; maybe that’s just me talking who has had nothing to eat but mushrooms for 87 days but that is just my personal recommendation!” Robotnik stated and they then came farther with their spears.

The main one walked up to him and lifted up his tribal mask to reveal his stern face, “Let me make my own person introduction; I am Knuckles and I am the proud son of the High Priest of the Echidna Clan! We don’t take kindly to insults and I will allow you the chance to beg for your pathetic life and we may spare you!” He said and Robotnik looked outraged.

“You savages dare call me pathetic, compared to me you are the pathetic ones! You come in here with your spears and dare threaten someone whose single brain cell is larger than all of yours put together! I assure you that brain will always ultimately prevail over brawn and I have knocked out someone far larger than you rodents!” Robotnik stated and screamed as he was overwhelmed by them easily.

Being on his own for over 2 months with nothing but mushroom to eat didn’t leave him in the best of shape.

Robotnik managed to get out of their grasp and brought out the Quill he got from the blasted Hedgehog to point at them threateningly, they paused and they lifted up their masks to reveal their dumbstruck face. “Oh yes, I must warn you that this quill has unlimited power and I got it from a pesky blue Hedgehog so back off!!!!” Robotnik stated with them pausing.

“You have seen the Hedgehog? Do you know where he is?” Knuckles demanded and Robotnik nodded smirking realising that they must be after the hedgehog as well. This could be useful. Knuckles and the other Echidnas motioned him to follow them through the portal.

They ended up in a jungle and there were red echidna people all around them, they looked and saw that they started bowing when being escorted by guards wearing tribal masks was an older Echidna who looked like he was using clutches. Knuckles bowed and made a punching gesture whispering to Robotnik “show respect and bow right now; that is my father Pachacamac the High Priest of the Clan!”

Robotnik was about to swear vengeance if he had punched him but Robotnik relented and did so; “Father; we have tested out the magic rings and went to the Mushroom Planet. This individual Robotnik was there and he was sent there and actually met the blue Hedgehog.” Knuckles explained to him and Robotnik held out the quill and they all gasped in shock as Pachacamac came closer with his eyes widening.

“For so long we have been doing our best to perfect the process or creating the Rings but I never imagined that we would find our lead to the hedgehog so soon.....” Pachacamac stated with a tear in his eye. “The hedgehog would have been the ultimate weapon to prove the might of the Echidna Tribe but that owl got away; the embarrassment was enough but the fact that the owl fought back against us and managed to wound me so great...........” Pachacamac stated looking like he was about to let go of his clutches.

“Well Patchy, this is your lucky break! If you have anymore of these rings then we can team up! I know how to find the Hedgehog but here is the deal; I have my own vengeance in mind and I need to use his quills for my own purpose. So we team up and split the rewards; a mutual quid pro quo as they say somewhere on my world. Can you consider that a deal?” Robotnik asked with the Echidna looking sternly.

“As long as you bring me to the Hedgehog and I shall redeem myself by slaying the Hedgehog!!!!” Pachacamac shouted dropping his clutches and was about to fall when Knuckles caught him and the other Echidnas helped him get his clutches back.

“Father, you are in no shape to go out into the field like this, let me go and bring the hedgehog back myself. You can execute him yourself then.” Knuckles told him and Pachacamac gave him a stern nod. “I won’t fail you father!” Knuckles told him with a bow and he walked up to Robotnik after one of the Echidnas gave him a bag of rings.

“Advanced species travel the stars using their power; we spent a lot of time researching how to make them. You can throw them while thinking or saying where you want to go and it will take you there but a single Ring can only be used once.” Knuckles explained to him giving one of them to Robotnik.

Robotnik grinned as then threw it while thinking of his spare lab that only he knew; of course someone of his intellect would make several back up plans and labs. He went through with Knuckles and said out loud “I told you that I would be home by Christmas!!!!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic woke up in his room in the attic excitedly thinking again about just how he didn't have to be alone anymore. He had all the stuff that he loved in his old cave in his new room and had new close friends in the Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady that that he saw from afar for so long. But to have them as parents! It had been over ten years since he had any parental love for him...

After reading through all his Flash comics and kicking open the ladder door, he then ran all the way to the living room where Maddie and Tom were tucking into their breakfast. They happily greeted him and Sonic happy tucked into his cereal. "So Sonic, I was thinking that since you are our son now if you would want me to start telling you bedtime stories?" Maddie asked as Tom laughed and Sonic's eyes became bigger.

"Wow, I totally forgot that bedtime stories were totally a thing... I remember one that Longclaw used to tell me before sleep time..." Sonic muttered slowly (which was a rarity for him) before being patted on the head by Tom and Maddie.

"Well, maybe you can tell me what it was? I would love to hear bedtime stories from another planet." Maddie asked but then they heard the phone ringing and Tom went to get it, "Okay while Tom is on the phone, you can tell me what it was. That's if you can still remember." Maddie asked again and Sonic thought it over for a second and nodded.

Sonic was distracted for a moment by a morning showing of an episode the CW Flash show (which he absolutely loved) before facing her "Well the story went that long ago on another planet, an advanced species who called themselves the Walkers were among those who had discovered the power of the Rings. A group of them were chosen to use them and set out to explore the stars. They came across a world that held a power known as the Chaos Emeralds which they found. One of them had recently found an expecting couple and set out to help them; however unknown to her the other Walkers were arguing about what to do with them. One wanted to use them as an unlimited energy source, one wanted to hide them far away and another wanted to use it and the Rings to create an interplanetary empire for them to control. Kind of like the Empire from Stars Wars, anyway the squabble wiped them all out!"

Maddie was silent but then laughed and told him "well it's no Red Riding Hood or Cinderella; that I can tell you that much." They shared a laugh as Tom got back into the living room shaking his head as Maddie looked concerned. "Something the matter Tom, who was on the phone?" Maddie asked as Tom looked at Sonic and then her.

"Wade is at the station and is holding back Crazy Carl wanting his chainsaw back; he says there is now a flying yellow devil. He's also had two reports of a flying yellow fox in the air just now. Normally it would be totally ridiculous but now nope..." Tom explained and they looked at him silently for a second.

"So how is the fox flying, does he have wings? Or is he flying like this?" Sonic asked as he then got onto the floor with his arms making a flying motion while humming the John Williams Superman theme.

Maddie and Tom laughed as Tom replied "no Sonic, according to Crazy Carl he got a good enough look that the fox has two tails and they are allowing him to fly by acting like helicopter blades. Again; something that previously I would have dismissed totally but now I honestly think right now that I can be a believer in anything."Tom said but then they heard noises coming from the garage.

They then went to check it out and then saw Ozzy the dog running to the garage and was now barking at something. They got to the door and paused when they saw there was a yellow with two tails holding some sort of machine. "Okay, so I guess we have found him..." Tom whispered as they looked to see what would happen.

"Greetings; four legged creature, I'm Tails and I have come here from the planet Mobius! Are you the dominant species here and I was wondering if you can help me find someone please. He is like me only blue, a hedgehog and super fast. My readings have brought me here..." The fox greeted but was taken aback by Ozzy coming closer and kissing him over the face.

Maddie and Tom entered and Tails noticed them with Tom walking up saying "okay hold it there 'Tails', I'm Sheriff Wachowski and I want to know why you think there would be a blue hedgehog here in my house or what you want from him!"

Tails looked worried and told him apologetically "I'm sorry but I really do mean no harm! The energy readings from my tracker have brought me here and I have come here to make sure that Sonic is alright." Then Sonic came rushing in and Tails' eyes widened and he jumped up in glee.

"I am not too late, I have found you safe and sound! I was concerned when I couldn't find your readings on the other planets I have tried but here you are! Longclaw will be so relieved to hear about this..." Tails excitedly exclaimed and Sonic paused and then ran up to him and got his face into his.

He then began demanding "wait how do you know Longclaw and why are you talking as if she is still alive?"

* * *

Robotnik had brought Knuckles to his back up lab which was hidden underneath a block of out of business stores; unmarked and unknown to all but him. He had put the power on and began working on the robot prototypes that he had there. He had been working all night and Knuckles had been growing impatient.

Robotnik had put on the internet on the computer there and was angrily looking at a news report as well as a government file that he had hacked into. "Can you believe it; they not only confiscated my lab and dare reverse engineering my tech; as if they dare think themselves smart enough to try taking apart my technology! But as a further insult they are putting the blame of the drone attacks to Stone; they are acting as if I never existed! This insult will not go unavenged!" Robotnik was saying to himself as Knuckles snapped.

"Are you done tinkering with your toys or are you going to delay hunting down the hedgehog?" Knuckles asked angrily and Robotnik looked furious at him.

"Patience is a virtue that your kind does not possess I see; plus don't you dare insult my creations by calling them toys again!" Robotnik told him and he began pushing the buttons on his glove to make the robots aim threateningly at him.

" Apologise Doctor but so much rides on finding that hedgehog; redeeming my father's honour is at stake! That night he got away from him was a big dishonour of him. It was his first mission as the High Priest after his father; my grandfather had died. He not only failed but got himself injured; the Echidna are to be strong and to be too injured to even walk without clutches... It was a shame that he had to deal with for years!" Knuckles explained and Robotnik looked bored by the story.

"A really big shame indeed but we will be ready soon!" Robotnik told him with glee as he then placed the Quill on a battery charge that would give power to all the robots.


End file.
